Five Nights At Freddy's Is This Where You Want To Be?
by speedster101
Summary: Modern AU After Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria Security Guard Mike Schmidt refuses to take another night at the place and quits the owner turns the job over to a police offer who had more experience with night shifts would Kurtis Stryker be able to survive all the nights at a pizzeria where a murder took place during 1987? Or will he find out the truth about what happened at Freddy's
1. Mike quits

**Five Nights at Freddy's Is This Where You Want to Be?**

**Author's Notes: I was going to do this after I experienced the game myself but after seeing others play the game I doubt I'll be able to last so I'm ready to take the game on so in the meantime enjoy this Five Nights At Freddy's crossover with Mortal Kombat featuring FNAF song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights Freddy's song or the game itself or Mortal Kombat for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Summary: After Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria Security Guard Mike Schmidt refuses to take another night at the place and quits the owner turns the job over to a police offer who had more experience with night shifts would Kurtis Stryker be able to survive all the nights at a pizzeria where a murder took place during 1987? Or will he find out the truth about what happened at Freddy's Fazbear's that year?**

Our story begins at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria where The Night Guard Mike Schmidt is currently refusing to do night 5.

"What do you mean you won't take another night here you took the job" the owner Fred Fazbear asked the night guard Mike Schmidt.

"Will now I'm starting to regret ever taking the job" Mike defended.

"Then why did you take the job in the first place you know you could have quit when you had the chance" Mr. Fazbear replied.

"I needed the money and I never planned on quitting not until now that is Mike answered.

"So your quitting is that it?" Mr. Fazbear asked with hurt in his voice.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Fazbear this job is stressing enough during the night and I don't think I'll be able to last another night in here. I mean I barely survived the previous nights so what makes you think I'll be able to survive this night?" Mike questioned.

This was all but true he managed to survive nights 1, 2 3, and 4 without getting stuffed in Freddy Fazbear suit by one of the animatronics or died of a heart attack from Foxy so how could the owner expect him to work night 5 if he was close to death on the previous nights? Mr. Fazbear thought about it for a minutes then sighed he knew there was the no way to talk Mike out of this especially after everything he been through.

"Alright Mike if you want to quit then go head and quit I won't stop you or anything but if that's what you want to do then go ahead" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear I'll see you probably doing service" Mike said before handing over the night guard clothes.

"Keep the clothes Mike we got plenty of others" Mr. Fazbear said to Mike.

"But sir aren't they the property of the Pizzeria and I don't want to get arrested for being accused of stealing Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria property" Mike replied.

"Keep them Mike besides you earned them after all the hard work you did so think of them as a memento from me" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Fazbear I'll never forget it" Mike thanked then left the Pizzeria leaving Mr. Fazbear to search for a new Night Guard.

Unknown to him though The animatronics and Foxy head the whole conversation between Mike and the owner and were relieved that Mike wouldn't be back for another night so he wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as them although they still have concerns for the new night guard the owner would hire.

**Author's Note: So what did you think of the chapter? Did you love it? Share your thought on the chapter and let me know so till next time see ya.**


	2. Mike Schmidt Meets Kurtis Stryker

Kurtis Stryker meets Mike Schmidt

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of my Mortal Kombat and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Five Nights at Freddy's for they are the property of Netherealms studios and Scott Cawthorne.

Upon leaving the Pizzeria Mike spared one last glance at the place he would never see again. Although he would never admit it but he's going to miss working at this place despite the fact that it almost caused the death of him but at least he was able to see his hero again.

However his musings was soon interrupted when he heard the sound of two people running towards him. He turned to the source and spotted a hooded figure with what looked like someone purse in his hand the second figure was that of a police officer wearing a backwards ball cap, a blue shirt with silver linings, black fingerless gloves on his hands, he had brown hair, Caucasian, probably about Mike's height buff and had blue eyes.

"STOP THAT THIEF" the police officer shouted at Mike luckily the purse snatcher was within Mike's reach, so he did the most reasonable thing he stopped the purse snatcher's run by tripping him causing him to fall to the concrete ground just right after the police caught up to him.

"Thanks for the assist" the police officer said while arresting the purse snatcher.

"You're welcome officer" Mike said.

"Oh where are my manners name's Stryker Kurtis Stryker nice to meet you" the officer now known as Kurtis Stryker introduced while holding out his hand expecting Mike to shake it.

"Mike Schmidt nice meet you to Stryker" Mike introduced while shaking Stryker's hand.

"The Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" Stryker questioned.

"Former Night Guard of the Pizzeria actually I just quitted the job after the fourth night cause it was too much for me" Mike answered.

"Smart move that Pizzeria has dark past you know" Stryker replied.

"It does?" Mike asked confused.

"Yeah 5 children were murdered there in both the old and new Freddy Fazbear's then there was the bite of '87 where one of the animatronics bit off the frontal lobe of a little girl after getting to close one of them I'm surprised she managed survive after all these years". Stryker said.

"I knew about the bite but not the murders who did that?" Mike asked.

"Jury's still out on that the real murderer got away years ago and the last suspect we had Fritz Smith I believe his name was disappeared before anyone could even interrogate him and I was just a deputy back then when that happened" Stryker explained.

"So if the real murderer is still on the loose then how come you're not searching for him aren't you a cop?" Mike said.

"Mr. Schmidt we gave up the search for the killer many years ago nobody was able to find him not even our best police officers weren't able to find him" Stryker said.

"Oh" was all Mike said.

Stryker nodded and checked his watch saw that was starting to get late so looked back up at Mike then said.

"Listen Mr. Schmidt I would share more of the Pizzeria's dark past with you but I got to hurry back to the Police station with this thief otherwise the chief would noticed I'm gone" he said while gesturing to the downed purse snatcher.

"I understand it was nice meeting you Stryker" Mike said before heading off.

"Yeah you too" Stryker said before grabbing the purse snatcher and heading off to the Police Station.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I had other story chapters to do anyway that was chapter 2 to Five Nights at Freddy's is This Where You Want To Be? I hope you enjoyed it so till next time see ya.**


End file.
